Beautiful Girl
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: What is beauty? Does it just simply lie in the skin, or is it truly somewhere deeper than that? You never realize such true beauty until it changes your life...Because beauty can come in what you feel.
1. Her Name is Cagalli

**Beautiful Girl **

**Chp1: Her Name Is Cagalli **

**I like this story too!!! All of the ones that I've been thinking about recently actually have an ending... I think the ones that I was doing before was just spur of the moment kinda thing. This is too, but an ending is actually developed. This is about Cagalli as a blind girl. I know there are many stories like this, but this time, nothing's wrong with Athrun. They've known each other for a long time already, and Athrun is the only one who can see Cagalli's true beauty. Because true beauty isn't just what you can see. Beauty can come in what you feel. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned the characters of gundam seed. If I did, I would be a genius. Unfortunately..I don't soo... TT

* * *

**

**Beautiful Girl**

**Chapter One: Her Name Is Cagalli

* * *

**

**Athrun's Point Of View**

Have you ever noticed disabled or diseased people? Or the people who aren't complete physically, love the world more than we do? I noticed it. If they don't see it, they wish they could see it because the way that their other senses describe what is out there, makes the nullified sense become more wanting of what the other senses describe. They find the world beautiful, which most of us clearly seem to pass, and because of this, they are almost always the most optimistic people that you will ever see in your life.

Because their life is clearly branded like this, they want to make use of it. Maybe because they are that close to dying, and they damn right know it, that they have to spend the rest of their lives doing something they love to do. We can definitely learn from these people because they are the ones that teach us the most, don't cha think? All we do is just sit around, waiting for something to happen, hoping that something good will come out of it. Nothing comes good if you don't work at it.

I know a person like this, a girl who is blind. She is the light of my world, and she gives the beat to my heart. Her name is Cagalli, and she has been blind ever since birth. She is kind most of the time, a reasonable and responsible girl. But, boy! Does she have some temper. I like her like that. I think its cute...sometimes. If she gets angry at me, I just leave the room and lock myself in the washroom until the dragon's fiery breath has somehow died down.

She is the strongest person I know. Emotionally I mean. I don't really know how she does it...She doesn't quit, ever, and its what I love about her the most. When we're at home, she just pokes and pokes at me, saying that I still owe her chocolate from the "supposed time" that I said that I would give her chocolate. I've know Cagalli ever since we were kids, and each year, I've seemed to love her more, in a way, even more than I loved the last.

During our childhood years, a lot of people made fun of her, including me. Which I feel really sorry for. I was the worst. I called her so many names that most of the time she wouldn't even come to school somedays. I called her a bat, most of the time because she would usually scream at me..and you know, bats scream. I'm a fuckng bad person you know... Only when I want to be.

Then someday, during seventh grade, in class while the teacher was teaching us about history when the Americans invaded the PLANTS, I looked at her. Just a few times, but I looked really long and hard. She sat at the front of the class, because people thought that she couldn't hear very well either. She paid very close attention to all of her teachers, something that I lacked of doing but passed with flying colours anyway. I noticed her blonde hair, it was absolutely angelic. THen I saw her move her head towards the window, almost as if she was looking outside, but I knew that she couldn't...

After class, while people bustled out of other people's way, I went up to her, she knew it was me. She askked me what I wanted, and added that I was a jerk. I gave her a smirk, but unfortunately she didn't see it. If she saw the smiles and smirks that I gave her all the time, I knew she would have had a crush on me. She did... but it was because of something else...nevermind.

I asked her why she tried to look outside. She blurted out to me saying that I should mind my own business. She shyed away from me and tryed to scuffle her way out of the classroom, until I grabbed her arm.

_"Do you feel it? Is that why you looked outside?"_ I asked her in a quiet voice.

She looked at me as if she could actually see me. I knew she could smell the type of colgne I was wearing so to make sure that it was me who was actually talking to her like this. A conversation that wasn't even a bullying remark. She was surprised by that. I felt her start to cry as she turned away, her body slightly shaking.

_"You wouldn't know...Nor would you understand...Just let go..." she said, almost barely. _

And just like a puppet, I did what she told me too, so unlike my character back then. And I looked at her walk away.

_"You wouldn't want to see the world...Its a horrible place..." _I told her as she walked away. She heard me and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and gave me that look again, the one where she seemed like she was actually looking at me.

_"I know the world's a horrible place, but sometimes, it can be the most beautiful and wonderful thing that can happen to you..." _she walked away after that.

You know what hurt me the most about what she said to me that day? She already knew that the world was a horrible place. She referred to its people...one of those people was me. And it painfully stung my heart as it would as if a bumblebee stung you. I knew she meant it. That's another one of her qualtities, she means things when she says it.

I don't know how, but my bullying on her seemed to ease off after that. I did it sometimes, but this time it wasn't the same. I looked into her faint golden eyes, and I held back. It was the weirdest feeling in the world. I never really talked about her as much, and I didn't really talk to her as much either. I began to concentrate on more other things.

Now we're 18 and we already live together. Because I'm sure I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. There is no other. She is inspiration to me and her brother, my best friend, who I couldn't have been able to get with Cagalli in the first place if it wasn't for him. I pray everyday, that she might get better in developing her hearing senses which have basically been her eyes. I don't pray for her to get her eyes back...I don't know why. It would just seem too materialistic, or shallow if you prefer. Besides, she doesn't have to change at all...

* * *

**June 27 C.E 66 Haushiko Academy **

He had always been in love with Cagalli. Even in the first grade, she was the most cutest girl in his class. At least in his opinion. He didn't even realize that he liked her until a year after that first actual non-bullying conversation that they shared. He also didn't realize that Cagalli was blind until the third grade.

"Hey Attha! Catch!" he said as he threw a baseball at her. It was P.E. class.

He had dark navy blue hair that came up to his chin, but kind of was a bit longer. He had one of those hair cuts that were uneven in a way where you didn't know what kind of length it was. He was an average slim for an eleven year old, and had a good physical education mark. He also had these emerald eyes, that could just captivate you once you looked at them. They made his whole , everything in his physical appearance look that much better. His face was a cute pumpkin face. Not really the shape of a pumpkin, but his nickname would be pumpkin for its cute shape. Although now it started to develop into an older, more masculin face since he was starting to grow into a teenager. His name was Athrun Zala, and he is the boy who has been in love with Cagalli without even knowing it.

The ball landed in front of Cagalli, and the person who was running around the bases passed her and ran to home plate. She heard and felt the kid whiz by her, as if it was a bolt of lightning. The other side cheered as the kid thrusted his arms with dignity. She tried to find where the ball was, and she used her hand to search for it on the dirty ground. She felt steps approaching and lifted her hand, she tilted her head up to her the person.

"Attha..."He said in frustration. "How could you not get that?!?! That was the easiest throw I could give you! You're as blind as a..."

"Athrun! Now what did we learn about bullying others? You very well know about Ms. Attha's disadvantage! I want you to apologize immediately and then take her to the bleachers and watch the rest of the game!" The teacher pointed in anger. The teacher really didn't like that last comment that he was about to finish. She knew what he was going to say, and it was going to hurt. Which is why he was sent to the benches. She never liked bullying, and this student, Athrun, was one of the cases that she had to deal with.

Athrun put his arm around Cagalli's back and a hand to her arm, leading her to the bleachers without even agreeing with the teacher, he just gave her the look of death. They walked slowly making sure that she felt every step so as to not trip. A faint heat appeared in her cheeks, but he didn't see it. He just looked forward in anger and frustration. They walked silently to the bleachers.

She could feel the grass that was planted to be near the bleachers. "I want to sit at the top, Athrun..."

He snorted some air out of his nose. And looked at her in disbelief, which thankfully she couldn't see. "Whatever..." Seconds later, they reached the bleachers, and he lifted her unto one of the first rows. She blushed now, and this time he could see it. He smiled and gave a slight chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked. He backed up and placed his arms delicately around her legs. She lowered herself so that she became a piggy-back passenger, on a piggy -bank ride. He slowly and carefully went up the stairs. "Nothing" he said plainly. He became scared and started to hesitate. She could feel it.

"Don't be scared," she said in a calm voice. It almost caused him to fall, if it wasn't as quiet as it was. He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared, okay? You're the one who wanted to go to the top of the bleachers, right? Geez, make up you're mind." They got up to the top and Athrun slowly let her down carefully, making sure that she didn't fall. He sat a good amount of space away from her but not as much so that he could catch her if she fell.

He really didn't want to talk to her right now, and boy was he pissed because their team lost the game. But he had to be polite. It was installed into him that he should be ever since he was just a few years old.

"Hey bat, um, I guess I'm kind of sorry for getting mad at you..." he snorted.

"Whatever..." this time is was her turn being mad.

She looked again onto the baseball field as she could feel his gaze on her. She couldn't see it, and her senses were more stronger than an average human, but she could feel it. He was looking at her, in a puzzled state.

"Why are you getting mad?" He furrowed, and lowered his baseball cap.

"You guys just don't understand...A disadvantage?" she snickered, "I'd call it an advantage..."

"An advantage?" he laughed, "I wouldn't really call it an advantage..."

"You're all the same..." she said under her breath and she moved away.

He felt a bad sensation at the pit of his stomach and decided that, that was the wrong thing to do. He slid closer to her and was going to put his hand on top of hers, but he shyed away.

"Sorry...umm...I don't think I souldn't really be saying this because I'm not really blind like you..." Athrun said in a kind of tone that wasn't really offensive, but told in a truthful manner.

"You're all the same..." but she turned and touched his hair, "What colour is your hair?"

"WHAT COLOUR IS MY HAIR?!?!? I'M TRYING TO SAY SORRY, AND YOU SAY WHAT COLOUR IS MY HAIR?!?!?!" He fell off his seat. He made her giggle, and he calmed down a bit.

"Don't even try to understand me..." She spoke in a soft tone, "I don't need to be understood..." She sat silently.

"..."

"It's blue... my hair's blue..."

"Light blue? Dark blue?"

"Dark blue..." He looked out onto the field.

"I like that...blue is a good colour...I wish I could see it..."

He smiled she was one of the first people to comment about his hair. In a positive way.

"I think you'd like how my hair looks...Maybe the way I look, but I don't think you can tell, bat. You're blind!"

She folded her arms, and turned away to what seemed like where he was sitting. SHe started to cry. Athrun immediately knew that his vanity caused her crying. She got from her seat and began to walk away.

As she got up though, she felt a kind of unsteadyness in her heart telling her that she shouldn't do this. She walked anyway, not afraid of the steps she was about to take. Then suddenly...

"ATHRUN!!!!!" she yelled.

"Huh? BAT!!!" Athrun saw as she hung from one of the silver planks. He ran quickly to her aid and tried to help her up. But she was heavy for his weight.

"UGGHHHHH!! BAT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HEAVY FOR!!!??!"

He could see the tears coming from her eyes. It kind of answered a question that he had for a long time. Blind people CAN cry...He tried pulling her up some more, and it was working. Soon after a few minutes, Athrun pulled her up to safety.

They both panted heavily almost as if the youngsters just finished a make-out "session" Athrun looked at her, and Cagalli felt the right side of his lip almost on her ear. It made her shiver.

"UGH!!" she pushed Athrun out of her way and carefully went down the stairs.

* * *

**Athrun's Point Of View **

I don't ever want to hurt her like I did before. I hurt her feelings all the time. I made friends with the wrong people, and I wasn't the person that I could be. But now I am, and that's growth...right?

Although I don't regret what I did. I never will. Because it was something that got me closer to her. And I think that was the thing that I wanted most. I think she would agree with me too, that if I hadn't bullied her, I wouldn't have been as sorry and as in love as I am now. I truly think that. ALthough, what I don't want to do is hurt her again. I don't want to do that shit anymore. You know the feeling when you get so fed up, and the sight of it is absolutely disgusting? Yeah. That's my gut right now. I feel that she's been hurt enough, especially by some of my so called friends.

One day I saw her. I saw her with them. You don't even know how much it hurt seeing her with them. It wasn't like she was going out with any of them...but they were hurting her. This was just a few years back. Possibly about three years ago, so we were both fifteen at the time. No...wait. She was fifteen, but my birthday was in two weeks. So I was basically fourteen still. If you count that way, I mean.

I heard a familiar scream, and I quickly seemed to register to whom the voice belonged to. It was during lunch time as well, so it was almost like her voice became burried at the bottome of the many other people screaming, but in a jokingly manner. I quickly ran out the cafeteria doors and I saw them. I saw HER. She was completely hopeless. She couldn't see at all. And worst of all, was the things that they did to her so far. Her shirt was almost totally ripped up, and you could see almost all of her black bra if it were not for another piece of her ripped shirt from covering it. Her jeans were okey, but in much better shape than her shirt. The button was opened, and her fly was down, and that was all that had happened.

The moment I saw them I knew what kinds of monsters I had made friends with. The people who truly are evil, so to speak. I ran up to her and pushed them off her, as she was pinned against the wall. After all the others, there was one left. My ex-bestfriend. His name was Liam Shikana, and he was one of the really, really bad guys. THis year. Meaning now as me and Cagalli are eighteen, he still faces charges for that incident and for many others. I ripped him up, and I honestly beat him up. To pulp. I was really mad at him for that.

_"Hah. Hey Zala! What up? I hope you don't mind me talkin' to your gilrfriend here. I think she really likes me." _he siad as I looked at him disgusted.

And that's when he really got it. And I know Cagalli heard it. She started to cry, and I swear that it was the moment when I had to keep myself from crying. Crying from what, you ask? From almost having to witness about six to ten guys about to rape my Cagalli. Touching her before I could first. Making her feel so horrible that it would make her feel scared for the rest of her life. No one does that to her. No one does that to anyone. If I were to touch her first, it would be out of love. Pure love, and that's something that they didn't have to offer. That's what could make me cry. The thought of her being more hurt than how much I hurt her. The thought of seeing her touched by someone else was certainly not okay by me.

_"Don't ever! Ever! Do that Again!! If there was one person to touch her it would be me! You animal!! And if you have even the slightest notation of her liking you then you really need to go to a doctor!" _And with that I kicked him in the stomach so hard that blood started to come out of his mouth.

I ran to Cagalli, only a few metres away, and I hugged her. The only thing she needed right now. I held her so tight, as possesive as I ever was with her, and I could start to feel the water seeping through my shirt. A tear started to come out of my eye as I tried to fight it back, taking in much breath from the fight I had just had. But they just seemed to flow, because, well, I was scared. And when you're scared all you have to do is cry.

_"Cagalli...I'm here...shhhhh..." _I said asI gently patted her hair, _"You had me so worried...I can't believe this just happened...but don't worry. I won't let them touch you." _

She cried so much on my chest as I held her tightly, and I was starting to feel cold because of her tears. I cried silently for her safety as she loudly sobbed out of fear.

_"Athrun...thank you. You're always saving me. Even if you don't want to. There was so much noise, and I felt hands everywhere." _then she finally sobbed out, _"I was so scared!!" _

_"I was scared for you. I trust me, I wouldn't save you if I didn't want to. I promise they won't touch you again. They'll die if they do." _

She then lifted her head and squeezed her arm through our bodies and wiped her tears. I helped her and felt her soft face. Touching her was like touching the clouds of heaven, or the softness of the kind angel's features. Then I kissed her. And to be honest with you it made me shiver. I'm sure she felt it even more. I felt those damned butterflies that seem to just appear in your stomach whenever you do something all lovey dovey. And you know what? It felt good. It was the most awesomest thing ever. If awesomest is the word. And from that time on, I've been getting those kisses ever since. I'm happy about that.

_"They won't hurt you like that ever again...I promise..." _

I looked at her and saw her tear filled eyes. I wondered at that point what she would look like if she had proper eyes. They were blank, and it was so weird because you could aways tell what was going through her mind, but never guess what it was. It was by her lips you could tell what she was going through. If she bit her lip, it was either that she was frustrated...or...that she had a craving...for me. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but its true.

_"Athrun...I love you...and I think I should have said it from the start. You're always here for me. And that's what I really appreciate. I don't think you even care if you like it or not...You just always seem to be there..." _

WAIT!! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY??? I think that was when I almost had a heart attack. Haha! That was when my heart melted. I'm sorry, but I just burst out with joy. I cried in her hair as I drew her back to me. She laughed at me, because she thought I was so emotional. She looks back at it now and says I was being such a wuss. But I knew she felt just as good as that kiss.

_"...Cagalli...my darling Cagalli...I love you too..." _

_"And by the way...you look sexy in black..." _I said as I traced the bottom of her bra.

_"ZALAAAAA!!!!!" _

I felt her quiver while I did it, and it was the most satisfying feeling in the world. Because I touched her first, and we both knew there would be no other. I wiped the tears from her face and helped her to stand up. The rest is history...

We started to date, my 'bad' reputation started to change, and I was starting to become more likable to other people. Especially my teachers. I felt like I was starting to grow...and it was because of the person that I had least expected to help me helped me. It was a beautiful thing, and I owe her my life because of that.

This is why I love her. I love her because I learned to appreciate everything that God has given to us on this earth. I have learned that, and because of this lesson...I'm truly sure that I will marry this girl someday.

Her name is Cagalli Yula Attha. The stubborn mule-like girl that has captured my heart since day one...and this is our testimonial...

of Love...

-

* * *

**HOly crap I totally forgot to post this story... I know people did stuff like this already, but I wanted to give it a try as well. I dunno, I think I'm putting some kind of hanus test on myself XD Well anyways, can't chat long... haveta do homework!!! **

**- 3fi-pina3**

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!


	2. He is What I See

Beautiful Girl

Chp2: He Is What I See

Awwww!!! I thank you all for your sweet reviews. Gahh.. I have to force myself not to cry. But still Thanks a lot for your comments. I now know that I HAVE to continue with this story, because I simply just forgot about it, and now that you guys like it...I can post some more!! Well Enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: Pfft. You think I own it? Naw... I'm too poor to own it.

* * *

**Beautiful Girl **

* * *

**Cagalli's Point of View**

A lot of people don't think I can see at all, but I can. Not with my eyes, but with my soul. "You don't need eyes," he tells me constantly when I question if I had eyes that worked. It makes me feel really weird when he says things to me like that because he doesn't know how badly I need to see the world...or rather how badly I want to see him. Sometimes he just doesn't understand...Even if I tell him not to understand me, don't you think people should know you a little more when you've been with them for a number of years? I think so. And why he hasn't truly understood me yet? I don't know why...but I hope he does. Real soon, because I fear my blindness will be the cause of my death.

Don't think I plan my whole life like this, but I really need a miracle in order for me to live a little longer like this. I've lived only eighteen years of life, but what a long eighteen years it's been. Eighteen years of being discouraged, bullied, almost raped. My life is horrible, if I had my eyesight I don't think it would be that bad...but it'll surely help me avoid situations like rape.

Not that I am constantly being raped. I have a protector who keeps me well...protected... and his name is Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala...Hmm. I like his name. I don't know why, but it just fits him. A person that would have to be an Athrun Zala would be someone who would be really tough, mean, agressive...nice, sensitive, fearful, shameful, loving...All the things I adore in him. You couldn't even understand some of the things he makes me feel. Trust me, when you're blind sometimes all you can do is feel...and sometimes, it's kinda nice.

I can't describe what he looks like physically, but his soul is constantly changing. I've felt it with my heart throughout all these years. He's changed. He's not immature anymore, unless he's in a joking mood, he's not mean, unless he's trying to protect me, and he's just all heart, because he just loves me so...

He described himself once to me, and it kinda went like this...

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

We were both lying down on the couch of our apartment building. It wasn't such a bad place. We moved somewhere closer to my brother so he could check on us from time to time, but still... It wasn't such a bad place.

I felt each time he breathed, and in moments our breathing became the same...peaceful and calm. I felt each tickle of his breath and shuddered lightly when he decided to toy with me and breathe a little harder.

It took place earlier this year when I had just turned eighteen and it was starting to get hotter with the start of a new day. It was a weird conversation, because I hadn't asked him what he looked like ever since we were fifteen.

"Athrun..." I calmy said while I listened to the curtains a meter away from us sway to and fro. I felt him smile after I called his name, it made me actually feel worth something.

"Yeah?" he said almost toughly, but I knew he wouldn't mean it like in an annoyed way.

"Tell me what the world looks like right now..." It was a question that came from the top of my head. I couldn't just say his name for no reason...I already did that enough in my sleep...he told me that.

"The world, huh?" He smiled in my hair, "The world right now, is you and me...and it's doing marvellously fine..." and with that he kissed the back of my neck. I felt his arms tighten around me, and his breaths more closer. My stomach couldn't help but get butterflies. I couldn't agree with him more, but that wasn't what my question was...

"Athrun..." I whined, he shifted his position again for like the fiftieth time. If you think that's much, think about at night when we sleep in the same bed. I'm close to falling off!!

"It's fine, I guess, I mean...What do you want to know about the world? There's war, people are killed everyday...But in non-depressing news, technology's really breaking through..." he said, this time quite annoyed.

I stayed quiet for a while, because it had only sunk into my mind after he said it that it seemed like he didn't really care. I was kind of surprised by that. It was like him to be that way, but I would think that the way he changed would make him the opposite. But I guess Athrun will always be Athrun.

I felt him slowly drifting off to sleep, but I still wanted to talk. I kicked him in the leg...and of course he beautifully winced in pain. It made me smile.

"Cagalli! What the hell was that for!?!?!" He yelled in my ear. THat wasn't such a nice sensation.

"Athrun I have to ask you another question..." I smiled brightly, I knew he would sigh. And he did.

"Cagalli...I was perfectly falling asleep beside you. This better be a damn good question..." he said irritably.

"Umm, okay. There's this company called Genitech, and they've come up with the cure for blindness...I want to know your opinion on it..."

"Hmm...I don't think they've found it yet..."

"But they've already cured 30 people!" I said to him excitedly.

"Why? Are you planning on getting the cure?" he asked as I turned to face him.

"Yeah...I actually was going to go and get some information tomorrow..."

"I've told you a thousand times, Cagalli! If you just want to get it because of me, then don't, because I don't care if you're blind. You already know that..."

"Athrun! This isn't about you! I really want this...I've wanted this for the longest time."

I felt him look at me, and his arms seemed to loosen a little. What the hell was that all about?

"...Athrun...You know I want to see the world. I want to see what Kira looks like, what daddy and mommy look like. What you look like. Hell, I even want to know what my looks are!"

"I'll describe them all to you..." no point of stopping him now...

"Kira, he has brown hair, he's a head taller than you, he's really skinny, and his eyes are purple."

"Next."

"Your dad and mom. Well I don't remember the last time I saw them, but your dad has long dark brown hair that's slicked with gel. You're mother, I don't remember at all..."

"Next." I said almost excitedly.

"I have blue hair, green eyes, I'm also about a head taller than you, and I have an average body. Those muscles you feel on those nights...are only reserved for you, and they look like what you feel."

"Like jello?"

"NO!! What are you talking about? My muscles aren't jello!!! You know how hard I've worked for these??" I just laughed at him.

"Hmm, now what to say about you...You are absolutely breath-taking..." God. How did I know he was gonna say that.

"Athrun, I'm serious." I said to him angrily.

"Well, so am I. You have short blonde hair," he said as he smoothened it out, "and your face is well balanced. And your lips...God, your lips."

Crap he was gonna kiss me.

"Uh-huh, you're lips...are...one of the...best parts...of you..." he said in between our kisses.

"I...Hate...it...when you do this...to me..." I said as I responded his kisses with my own.

"Well..." He kissed me for about three seconds, "You better get used to it...Cagalli, my princess, this sweet torture will be with you till the day I die."

I laughed at him, "So you think you're cool now by saying 'sweet torture'? Huh? Well take my sweet revenge, my beloved." I kissed him again. Well, you had to give the guy some slack, he was getting bored. Even though he rudely interrupted me by means of kissing. He was pure EVIL. I broke apart from our kiss.

"Athrun...I wasn't done." I pouted.

"Damnit, I thought I would get you off topic..." he turned the other way. I felt my heart sank, he was sure getting pissed off. Although I couldn't pin point the exact reason. I frowned.

"Athrun! What is up with you?!?! I just wanted some response!"

"You got your response Cagalli. I don't want you to do it..."

"..."

I heard him whisper to himself, "Because if you do...You'll have no more use for me..."

"..."

That last sentence broke my heart and scattered it all over the floor. I was absolutely sure his heart broke too...

* * *

I learned that he was a kind of person that liked to be depended on, especially by the likes of me. When he whispered those words to himself, I swore I could never be so sad. It struck a deep nerve in my system...because he was so totally wrong.

I **do **need him.

I need him more than life itself. I need him so that I could experience the feeling of love, and if I see it won't change a thing. I know that. I never responded to him when he said it, but it bothered me a lot. Even if it was just a few months ago. He basically saying that he was useless, although he really isn't. I couldn't have done anything without him.

He's been supporting me, along with my parent's aid, so that I may have a normal life. And there is that dependancy thing again. Another reason why I want to see again is so that I can get a decent job to pay the rent for our apartment.

At first my parents had a really bad feeling about this idea and heavily disagreed on it. They thought that Athrun was just another boyfriend, even though he was my first, and that after he would dump me, then what? But when we were seventeen, he started going to our house more often, showing a more responsible side to my parents. He slept over many times as well, and sometimes it would get intense. I wish my parents didn't hear that part of our sleepovers. He took care of me when he was sick with a number of illnesses. He took me to the hospital, the doctors', the dentists. It was almost like he was my husband! But I should tell you, what I would do if that could only come true sooner.

I would love to be his wife, because he takes such good care of me, and I don't even know why. I guess that's what love does to you...You know what they said once, on one of these shows I was listening to? It said that true love happens when a woman brings out the best in a man. I don't know if it works for other people, but it sure worked for me and Athrun. He's changed so much, but now too much to change my love for him. I'm not sure either if it works the other way. But I hope it did.

My parents sooner of later finally realized that Athrun was no joke, and that he was the real deal. He wasn't going anywhere. He even told me that he had a discussion with them once. It totally blew them away. He told them about our surprise move, which they eventually agreed to. On that day, my love for him grew an intense length because he knew my parents wouldn't do a thing about it. He had already paid for the place.

It was so sneaky, I swear I have never met anyone like him ever. I don't think I ever will find someone else like him.

A lot of my friends ask me in a surprised way why we ended up together. It was almost like 'a match made in hell' as some of his fangirls would jealously say. And yes he had fangirls. If I could ever know where I could run to kill them all, I most certainly would take the chance. Some of them don't deserve someone like Athrun because they are that low. I answer to them in the most simplest way, 'I will never know...' then I jokingly hear them say that I'm on crack. But I'm obviously on love.

I really have no clue why I'm with Athrun, but I'm thankful that God has put me with him. Feeling a love like this has proven Athrun wrong, and he knows it. He's brought out the best in me, and I need him to give me life, and to eventually make life (if you know what I mean). He is far from useless...and today I'm gonna tell him that.

Because tomorrow, is the day that I will get my sight back.

Tomorrow is the day that I will finally get to meet my Athrun Zala.

* * *

**I think this is the end of this chapter because I can't take all the sadness. lol I'm too emo today, I've been listening to alost of painful (not earscreeching) instrumentals. Especially from anime's ...and truly I don't think I've ever been this sad in my life. Well mostly because of the fact that I'm sad for no reason at all. I think the weather's just getting to me. It's gonna rain for the whole week. It's not cool at all. **

**I'd really like to thank all of you for supporting this story. Umm...It won't last long though, because I think It's going to only be about 6 chapters. WHich is good because I might be able to actually finish one this time. Hehe. **

**love, **

**3fi-pina3**


End file.
